


Triple the omega, but double the love

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Matt Holt (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Insecurity, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Lotor (Voltron), Protectiveness, Social Anxiety, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: Lance and Lotor were given in charge to take care of Keith during his heat while their Alphas are at the meeting. Everything went well until Lance's big mouth causes Keith go in distress mode about his insecurities as an omega.After the meeting, Matt wants to spend quality alone time with Keith and finds out about what happened earlier.





	Triple the omega, but double the love

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This will not leave me alone and it doesn't fit with Keitor Month so here is an indulgence fic. lol.
> 
> (I'm working on a massive fic for Keitor Big Bang so I will be quiet for awhile.)

His violet eyes beams in delight. The same goes with his smile. Many close acquaintances to this little omega would consider it as a treat. It was a rarity to view his gentle side.

Lotor perceives it an honor to see this side of the omega. He was feisty in nature with straightforward and thick-skinned attitude. He was unique and yet, the same.

"So?"

His soothing voice hauls him back to reality. There was a hint of nervousness in his words. Lotor smiles softly that was reserved only for this omega.

"What do you think of my nest? It's not as pretty or very organized like yours..."

"It's lovely, Keith. You did an excellent work."

He stares at the piles of used fabrics and fresh pillows in many shades of colors. To put in his own words, it looks disorganized and yet, presentable. He must say it looks well-built and stable. He can tell how much attention and care the nest was given by the omega. Lotor was very proud of him. Keith had look up to him since he was presented early in his age and both of his parents were always away due to work. It was Shiro who introduced him when Keith was staying with him. He was practically family to Shiro with how much time Keith spent than his own family.

It wasn't long before Keith found his mate in a form of Shiro's long-time best friend, Matt Holt. Lotor could say he spent more time with Keith than he was with Shiro in bed. Of course, he wouldn't rub too much salt in his Alpha's pride. After all, Shiro was taking care of two omegas for a couple of years until Keith moved in with Matt.

An omega's nest were considered sacred. It was their sanctuary before the start of their heats. It would also show an omega's persona by the structure of their nest and the fondness of those precious to them that they can feel safe and love.

Lotor smiles as he places his hand on top of Keith's head and ruffles his hair. "You have to remember that this is your nest. You should be making it for your needs and you don’t need to mimic mines or the others."

Keith pouts, but nods in agreement. Lotor was right. His nest should be to his liking. He was used to having Lotor, Shiro, and now Matt’s comments about it.

"You're very cute." He smiles as Lotor looks at Keith's nest with appreciation in his eyes. "I'm quite honor to see several articles of my clothing are in your nest. A bit more than Shiro, but no less than Matt."

Keith can feel heat rising up to his cheeks. He closes his eyes as he felt relaxing under Lotor's gentle message of his head. He releases his low purring.

"Keith."

The omega opens his eyes slowly and finds himself staring at the taller omega with wet eyes. He purred when hand slid down to his cheek. He nuzzles on Lotor's large hand.

Keith squeaks in surprise when he felt something slid around his torso and slithering underneath his loose shirt. He was quickly calm down with the gentle rubbings on his perked up nipples.

"Lance, you shouldn't surprise him like that. You should know that." Lotor scolds lightly since Keith is more perceptive with emotional scents.

"Yes, well..." as Lance rest his chin on Keith's shoulder. "It wasn't fair he got to show his nest to you first."

"If you have not taken long to make yourself presentable, then we wouldn't have to wait long."

"Pfft. An omega's appearance has to be kept up and presentable like their Alphas."

Lotor rolls his eyes. Typical Lance.

Keith was now whining when Lotor retracted his hand back. Lance coos the small omega and moves his hand over the abdominal muscle to rub in circular motion.

"Looks like someone need extra attention today and I wondered why." with Lance's playful voice, he gave a gentle nip on Keith's fleshy ear.

Lotor's index finger went under Keith's chin and stroking gently with a sly smile.

"His Alpha did ask us to watch over his cute omega while he was in the meeting with our Alphas." as Lotor's face inched closer to Keith with the tip of their noses touching. "He has given us permission to assist his omega's needs in heat."

Keith found himself rubbing his thighs together and whimpering from two hot bodies pressing against his already hot body. His mind unable to resist the thoughts of being sandwich in by two most beautiful omegas. His pant legs were now drenched and sticking to his skin from his slick.

"Will you allow us to be in your nest, Keith?"

Keith can only respond with a simple nod.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
His body felt like it was on fire and yet, he was drenched in sweats. His back arched again when he felt another hit inside hole by something hot and moist. His ear felt the same onslaught as his drenched hole.

"Are you breathing down there, Lance?" as Lotor's hot breathing brushed against Keith's already warm ear.

Lance gives one long lick against the folds and wiped his lips as he lifted his head up with a predatory grin.

"He smells wonderful that I could eat him up. Keith is like the sweet honey, and I am the bear ready to taste some more."

"Oh really? An idiot bear, you say? Well then, you should save some delicious honey for me."

Keith whimpers pitifully.

"Oh? Look who's excited!" Lance grinned."Never seen an omega like this before. Looks like he was born to satisfy anyone."

The smaller omega whines with a hint of fear in his scent.

"How rude of you, Lance. It's unacceptable." as Lotor gave gentle strokes on the raven hair to calm him. "His Alpha would ban you if he heard those words. I would cut your tongue for ever spewing those despicable words."

Lotor may not be born as an Alpha, but he can present himself as one when it comes to protecting Keith. He knew all too well about Keith's anxiety about himself. How he was different from other omegas when he was presented. How the stupid doctor spewed insensitive comments and ideology words about his biology and the society in general. Keith can't help it when he got unwanted stares early in his stage. It was then Lotor stepped in and took care of Keith when Shiro was away.

In the end, he was able to alleviate the situation, but it was Matt who stepped in to access the situation. Lotor was able to pass the baton to Matt as Shiro did with him in taking care of Keith.

"My Alpha would kick my ass! Or worst, I would be left hanging wet and begging for release." Lance shivered at the terrible memory.

"You deserve it. Then again, it sounds like someone wanted that kind of punishment. You seem to enjoy it from what I heard."

"Not the kicking part!"

"Alpha..."

Both omegas froze when Keith let out another whine.

"You better put that mouth in good use, Lance. And don't you forget apologizing Keith after this. Allura will not save your hide from our wrath."

"Oh shush. I will after you stop being a dick and use it to quiet Keith down before they find out about his distress."

"I should shove it down your mouth to keep you from talking so much."

Lance grins. "Kinky~. I can do that after we take care of Keith here."

He wiggles his raised bottom like a cat and smiles. 

“Why don’t we wrap Keithy in our awesome scents? It would make him more comfortable.”

”For once Lance, you said something worth keeping your dick intact.”

”Rude!”

”Please.” as Keith begins to lose more of his coherence. “I need you both inside now.”

Lotor gives a kiss on Keith’s temple.

”As you wish, beautiful.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
The Alpha crossed his arms and quirked a brow. Another Alpha was shaking his head while the last Alpha covered her face with her palm.

"This...this isn't what I expected for those two to watch over Keith..."

He chuckled. "I told them to take care of Keith. At least, they were able to calm him down. I wondered what happened."

"Honestly Matt, how can you do this to Keith? Your omega."

Matt turns his head sideways and smiles at Allura. "Keith has been feeling unsure of himself lately and especially during his heat that we finally have our talk. There's nothing wrong with an omega having a bonding time with other omegas."

"Can it be during outside of his heat? This is...not really appropriate.”

"Oh please, Shiro." as he turned to face him. "It's quite obvious that we are all feeling aroused by the sight of three omegas getting on each other. And beside, this is what Keith wanted."

Allura sighs.

"The spare rooms are available if you two ever need your release."

Both Allura and Shiro simultaneously smacked behind of Matt's head.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
"Matt." Keith moans loudly.

"You are so wet and loose, sweetheart. Did you enjoy your time with Lance and Lotor?"

Keith nods as his body arches back slightly with both hands resting over his Alpha's chest. His Alpha's hands gripping each side of his waist as he bounced on Matt's cock.

"What did you learn from them?"

"Lance is an idiot, and Lotor is a perfect gentleman."

Matt laughs as he gives another hard thrust.

"I know that already. I forgot to mention this earlier, but your nest was lovely. Just wish you had a bit more of mines than Lotor’s.” He pauses. "Will you tell me what distress you earlier?"

Keith shakes head, but whimpers when his body was forced to stop with a cock still sheathing inside him.

"Did Lance say something insensitive again? I will ban his sorry ass if he did, Keith. Just tell me and I will make it happen."

Keith shakes his head again which Matt sighs as he sat up on their bed and wraps his arms around his omega.

"Sweetheart, I can sense it when I was in the meeting. I got a whiff of your lingering scent when I walked in." as Matt lifts his arm and places his hand on his omega's cheek. His thumb begins to caress and massages it in circular motion. "Let me take a wild guess. It has to do with your biology."

It was a bullseye when he watches Keith's trembling and violet eyes becoming wetter. Matt made a mental note to let Allura know about Lance's loose lips.

"Shh... It's okay Keith." as Matt coos his mate and pulls him into a close embrace. "Lance is an idiot indeed, but he meant no harm. Was there any threat or harm in his voice when he said it?"

Keith shakes his head. Matt rubs his omega's back.

"The next time he comes over, you can punish him. I'm sure Allura will allow you. Heck, Lotor would join in to help you. I know he has a soft spot for you."

He sniffles.

"You have me now, Keith. I will not allow anyone, even if they are friends, degrade you of what you should be."

Keith buries his face deeper in his Alpha's protective embrace. He was pushed back by his mate when he finds himself purring again as Matt wipes his tears with his fingertips and gently caressing his cheek.

"You are mine as I am yours, Keith." as Matt lifted Keith's hand and places his lips over slim fingers. "My mate, my sweetheart, and my omega."

Matt smiles happily when Keith was able to crack a small smile and smashing their mouths together with hunger and needs.

He knew he wouldn't be able to erase all of Keith's anxieties; but he would be there to catch his sweetheart with open arms if he ever falls.

And he would never let his precious mate fall alone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
